There is conventionally known an image-recording apparatus configured to record images onto recording sheets using ink. Such conventional image-recording apparatus includes an ink cartridge detachably attachable to a cartridge-attachment section, and a recording head configured to selectively eject ink supplied from the ink cartridge onto the recording sheets. In the image-recording apparatus, a desired image can be recorded onto each recording sheet by having the ink ejected from nozzles adhered to the recording sheet.
Some ink cartridges may include circuit boards for storing information concerning color of ink, residual amount of ink, and maintenance state, for example. As an example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-152297 discloses an ink cartridge provided with a circuit board on which disposed are a terminal for inputting and outputting the above information, and a memory module for storing the information inputted and outputted through the terminal. When this ink cartridge is attached to a cartridge-attachment section of an image-recording apparatus, the terminal formed on the circuit board is electrically connected to a connector provided in the cartridge-attachment section; and the memory module stores information inputted and outputted through the terminal that is connected to the connector of the cartridge-attachment section.